runescapeclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
2001
2001 was the starting year for , with the core updates of the game occurring this year. January *1 January: Reduced memory use by another 10 meg *1 January: Fixed bug sending more than 1 extra packet *1 January: Improved applet close behaviour in GameShell *1 January: Server now closes disconnected players sooner to reduce unfair death *1 January: Fixed men walking into sea bug *1 January: Optimised torch animation in dungeon *2 January: New location: Barbarian village *2 January: Can now fight unicorn and chicken *2 January: New skill: Mining *2 January: New skill: Smithing *3 January: Made Smithing and Mining more difficult *4 January: RuneScape was launched on Thursday. **Cooks Assistant quest was released. **Demon Slayer quest was released. **Restless Ghost quest was released. **Romeo and Juliet quest was released. **Shield of Arrav quest was released. **Sheep Shearer quest was released. *21 January: Newsletter 1 was released, along with the Ernest the Chicken quest. Banks were released, along with Draynor Manor. *28 January: Vampire Slayer quest was released. February *7 February: Newsletter 2 was released. *16 February: Imp Catcher quest was released. *28 February: Prince Ali Rescue quest was released. March *17 March: The Cooking Guild was added April *6 April: The Kingdom of Asgarnia was opened on Friday. Black Knights' Fortress, Doric's Quest, Witch's Potion and The Knight's Sword quests were released. May *8 May: Goblin Diplomacy quest was released. Making jewellery and pottery was introduced. This server was added. *9 May: 3rd RuneScape server added. *10 May: ** Influence gets replaced by Quest Points, GoodMagic and EvilMagic get merged to Magic, PrayGood and PrayEvil get merged to Prayer. Tailoring, the Hiding stat and Camouflage spell get removed. *24 May: ** Some of GoodMagic and EvilMagic's spells get removed, others get placed to Prayer, and the rest are filled onto the Magic skill. Also Prayer and Magic get new additions. In total there was 42 spells and prayers to choose from. **Jagex removed pop-up windows from their website. *25 May: Fourth server was added. *26 May: Jagex updated prayers so they last 50% longer. June *11 June: **Fishing skill was introduced. More food items were made available. **Karamja with Pirate's Treasure quest was released. *23 June: Tailoring was introduced to Crafting skill. July *12 July: The Black Hole Experience, which requires the now discontinued Disk of Returning to exit, and the Monastery was opened on Thursday. *12 July: Silver ore and rocks released. *17 July: 5th RuneScape server online. *26 July: The Bank of RuneScape was updated on Sunday, so that players are able to store up to 48 items instead of just Coins. Runite weapons and armour were also released on this date. Player-owned houses removed due to lack of space. Runite was originally purple. August *13 August: **The Wilderness was released on Monday. **A new non-player character named Oziach, who would later play a role in the Dragon Slayer quest, was also released. **The town of "Ghost town" turned into Edgeville. **Stat Menus started showing experience. September *22 September: Dragon slayer quest should come out tomorrow. *23 September: The Dragon Slayer Quest and Rune Platebody were released on this day. October *31 October: 2001 Hallowe'en event, in which Pumpkins were dropped, marking the first holiday event. December *8 December: The Draynor Village Market, certificates, Black weapons, Defense and Attack requirements to wield weapons and armour, and capes were released on Sunday. *25 December: Christmas crackers, which contain Partyhats, were dropped on Christmas Day, Tuesday. The first 4 skill master-ships were achieved in this year with these players taking the top ranks: *''Woodcutting - Everdred'' *''Magic - Bluerose13x'' *''Smithing - Bluerose13x'' *''Cooking - Tks'' Category:Dates